Long Distance
by skipsshogun
Summary: A glimpse into the life of Undertaker with his long time lover. SLASH WARNING!
1. Chapter 1

"Alright guys, listen up. There is a TV show that wants to use a 'Beautiful People' remix for their theme song. The people in charge are coming over to talk with us about it so behave, alright? That means you too Pogo." Brian says trying to keep our attention. Easier said than done when it comes to me and Pogo.

Brian finishes telling us all the information he has as we make our way to the meeting being held in the hotel conference room to iron out the details. I try and listen, I really do, but all I can think about is how long it's been since I've been able to talk with my lover, Mark. I was supposed to have at least two hours to talk with him on the phone. But when I did get a hold of him, it was for only ten minutes.

"Twiggs, quit pouting, You'll get to talk to your love boy later. Besides, the tour is almost over and you'll get to fuck like bunnies then!" Pogo says, laughing like a mad man.

"Shut up Pogo. You're an ass." I grumble, sighing deeply.

"Come here Twiggles." Brian whispers and wraps his arm around my shoulders.

We step out of the elevators, Brian and I with our arms still around each other, and meet our manager in front of the doors to the conference room.

"Ok guys, all we really need you for is to hear their ideas for remixing the track. I'll iron out all the business stuff. Manson, I know you'll want to be involved but if the rest of you zone out I won't kill yoou this time, alright?" Caitlyn, our manager, says obviously stressing.

We all nod our heads, hoping to get this over with so we can go back to what we were doing before. Caitlyn pushes open the door, and we all file in behind her. Introductions start as I sit staring at my nails. Everyone she introduces to us has an alphabet following their names, and I give up trying to figure out what all the letters could mean. I'm almost ready to fall asleep until Caitlyn gets to the last man in the room.

"And this is apparently the man that suggested using your song, Mark Callaway."

My head shoots up. I cannot believe he's here. He said he wouldn't be able to see me until after the tour. God he looks good. Six foot ten, strong tattoo covered arms. I can't see his eyes from behind his dark sunglasses, but I know they're laughing. He knew all about this meeting. Sneaky bastard.

Mark Callaway, also know as The Undertaker. Who would have thought he was bi, let alone dating the drooling bass player from Marilyn Manson. Well he is, and he has been for the last three years. Funny part is, my band members know I'm with someone, but they have no idea he's sitting in this very room.

We met when my cousin Doug and I took my brothers to a house show. I was able to get passes for us, so I had become the big brother of the year. Wes, Aiden and Doug were excited to meet all the wrestlers but I couldn't care less really, until I was introduced to the most amazing sight. It was an instant attraction. He asked me out to dinner, and then we went back to his hotel room and spent the rest of the night talking and cuddling. It was the most comfortable I had ever felt with someone else. The rest is history, as they say.

"Twiggs... Twiggy! Quit staring at the jolly green giant and pay attention!" Brian growls in my ear, fire buring in his eyes.

"Yeah Twiggs, what would lover boy think about you mentally undressing that peice of meat?" Pogo cackles and resumes rocking.

I hide my face in embarrassment as Mark chokes on his water. Caitlyn starts to apologize to all the men from the WWF While Pogo, Zim and Ginger giggle like the little kids they are. I look up to see why Brian isn't taking a crack at me like Pogo did. He's too busy looking between me and Mark, and I can see the gears spinning away in his head.

"Caitlyn, are we still needed? I think the patients need to return to their cages." Brian says to Caitlyn, while never looking away from Mark.

Caitlyn nods and waves us out the door. While Ginger, Zim and Pogo race off to the hotel bar, Brian grabs my arm and stops me from heading to our room.

"That was him, wasn't it?" he asks in a cold voice. I nod my head, afraid my voice won't work. Brian nods once and walks off without a word.

I slide down the wall to sit on the floor with my legs splayed in front of me, not knowing what to do or where to go. I was hesitant to return to the hotel room I shared with Brian incase he was angry with me. Though I have no clue why he would be angry. What was with Brian just now anyway? He's never acted like that before.

"Now, what'er ya doin' on the floor darlin'?"

I look up at the sound of a deep, gravelly voice from over head. There stands Mark, arms crossed over his chest, questioning eyebrow raised. I shrug my shoulders and look back at my lap. Mark sighs and squats down in front of me.

"Baby, what's wrong? Is it because of what they were sayin' in the meeting before ya'll got kicked out?" he asks quietly. I shake my head 'no' without looking up from my lap. "Are you mad at me for not tellin' you I would be here?" I grin slightly and shake my head 'no' again. "Well, then what is is?" he demands quietly, getting slightly frustrated.

"Brian." I whisper brokenly. Mark sighs and holds out his hand to help me up.

"Come on, let's go to my room and talk, this isn't the best place to have this conversation."

We arrive at his hotel room and fall into our routine. Boots come off for both of us, he puts his sunglasses on the dresser along with his bandana. He then sits on the bed, leaning against the headboard, and pulls me to sit astride his lap. I lean forward and bury my face against his neck while he rubs my back for a few mintues, just savoring the moment after not being able to see each other for over four months.

"Now, ya wanna tell me what has you so down?" he mumbles against my hair, followed by a few kisses.

"I dunno, Brian was just acting weird. When we walked out he grabbed my arm and said 'that was him, wasn't it' and when I nodded yes he just walked off. He knew I was seeing someone, knows I've been seeing someone for the last three years. He's never acted like that before." I sigh into Mark's neck, glad to feel his huge arms around me.

Mark's quiet for a moment, lost in thought. "I think I know what the problem may be." He rumbles quietly. I sit up so I can look into his eyes. "Brian wants you for himself." He finishes while slowly rubbing my legs, right above my knees.

"What? That's ridiculous! Brian's not attracted to me like that. I'm his best friend."

"Yeah, well, I've never been attracted to another man before, but somehow you had the ability to change that darlin'. You're unique, and if he's anything like I think he is, and I think he's like me in some aspects, he likes unique. But not only are you unique, you're the most caring and sweetest person I know, and he knows that too. Part of it may also be that you're safe. You know him, you know his temper, you know his buttons, yet you've stuck by him all these years. To him that may be safer than finding someone that doesn't know him that may break his heart."

"You've been talking to Glenn again, haven't you?"

"Well, I was worried about some of the things you were talking about the other week so…" he trails off, his hands starting to migrate towards my bottom. I sigh and scoot forward on his lap a bit, snuggling into his chest.

"I love that you worry about me, but I think my only option is to introduce you to the guys, that way Brian can see how you really are." I mumble as he hikes my dress a bit higher on my hips.

"Mmm… whatever you want to do." He whispers, then growls low in his throat when he discovers I'm wearing thigh high stockings instead of tights. I can't help but giggle as his fingers play with the lace that runs along the top of my stockings. "Enough talkin', comere…" He turns his head and captures my lips in a heated kiss. I groan and run my hands across his broad shoulders to the back of his neck and trace my fingers along his fighting skeleton tatto that I've memorized. His hands shift up a little higher and find my butt which he proceeds to kneed and pull me even closer to him. I pull away from him just long enough to pull off his shirt right as his hotel room phone rings. He growls in frustration and answers.

"What? ... What about him? … Yeah, he's in with me … Alright bye. Apparently, they're looking for ya baby."

I sigh and cuddle even closer into Mark's bare chest. He wraps his arms around me and kisses the top of my head. Neither of us want to move. We go months without being able to just sit together and we try and savor every moment we have together.

"Well, how would you feel about meeting the rest of the band today?" I ask quietly.

"Whatever you want darlin'. Just be aware, it may not help things between you and Manson, it may make it worse."

"I know," I sigh. "But it may help. He'll be able to see you're not mean to me like my ex was."

Mark nods in approval of my idea and suggests we make our way to my hotel room. When we arrive Pogo, Zim and Ginger are lying around on the beds while Brian paces back and forth.

"Where the hell have you been?" he demands as soon as I open the door. I had told Mark to wait outside while I dealt with Brian's anger.

"With my lover…" I answer quietly, nervous of the guys' reaction. Pogo just starts cackling. Zim isn't really close enough to us to understand everything, and Ginger looks deep in thought. Brian pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs.

"Is he here?"

"Yeah"

"Bring him in; I need to talk to him."

I open the door and wave Mark in. Pogo proceeds to laugh even harder and falls against Zim. Zim's eyes go wide is shock, and Ginger smiles lightly and nods his head. Brian on the other hand glares at Mark. Mark clears his throat and nods his head in greeting to the rest of my band.

"Pogo. Shut the fuck up. You. Sit down and take of the fucking glasses." Brian growls without taking his eyes off Mark. I feel Mark tense up and he opens his mouth to protest the way Brian's talking to him, but I stop him with a touch to his arm. He looks to me and sees the pleading look in my eyes and follows Brian's orders without any questions.

Brian simply looks Mark over. I know he's trying to figure out what I see in Mark. All he sees is a meat head that would rather use their brawn than their brain. I know that's not true, but Brian jumps to conclusions when it comes to me. My last ex he hated and he had good reason to. That man was abusive; mentally, physically and sexually. I was in denial until one night where I could barely stand after he was done with me. I called Brian and he picked up the pieces. Since then he's been extremely protective. Brian snorts and rolls his eyes at Mark.

"What in the hell is your problem, boy?" Mark growls and glares back at Brian.

"You think you're so fucking tough huh? Why the hell are you with my Twiggy? You don't deserve him, you're not good enough. You two are the hell out of my hotel room, and don't come near us again." I stare at Brian in shock. He's never been like this before.

Mark stands up quickly and cracks his knuckles. "You listen here, and you listen close. Jeordie loves you dearly, you are a big brother to him, but you're crossing the line. You don't get to make his decisions for him. No matter what had happened in the past. The only reason you don't like me is because I physically resemble his ex, but that's where it stops. I would never lay a hand on him. He means everything to me, and if he asked me to quit wrestling for him I would. Now you can go and make all the decisions you want when it comes to your band but if you want me gone you're going to have to physically remove me."

I walk up behind Mark and grab his arm. "Please, no fighting. He's just throwing a temper tantrum. Just let's sit down and relax, k?" Mark takes a deep breath and nods his head.

He sits back down on the love seat and pulls me into his lap as Brian fumes across the room.

He wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my temple. "I'm sorry darlin' I didn't mean to let my temper get the best of me." He murmurs softly. I nod my head and lean back against his chest.

"Dude… you're fucking huge!" Pogo exclaims, giggling like a mad man. Mark nods his head and grins at Pogo slightly. "So is your dick…" Pogo starts but Zim slaps his hand across Pogo's mouth before he can say anymore. Mark rests his forehead against the back of my neck, and I can feel him grinning. I squeeze his forearms in question and he squeezes his arms around me in response.

"Pogo…" I start slowly acting like I'm upset. "You have no fucking idea!" I finish, barely containing my laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Brian has always been protective of me. Even before the incident with my ex. I can understand why he may dislike Mark at first, but this behavior of not giving him a chance is very un-Brian.

Mark rouses me from my thoughts by squeezing me around my waist. "What 'cha thinkin' 'bout lil' one?" he asks while leaning back against the couch cushions and pulling me with him.

"Mmm... nothing much." I mumble turning sideways in his lap and resting my head against his chest.

"Coulda fooled me. I bet Ginger could smell the smoke all the way on his side of the room."

The room becomes so quiet you could hear a pin dorp. Brian's glaring daggers at Mark and the three stooges are just waiting for the explosion. But I cut in before Brian can reach critical mass.

"Wow Mark, I'm proud of you! That was a good little quip. Did it take all two of your brain cells to come up with that one?" I ask with a grin.

"Actually... Yeah!" he answers with a proud and extremely cheesey smile.

I simply roll my eyes, grin, and snuggle back against his chest. "You know I expect better out of you than that, what with all that trash talking that you do when you wrestle." I giggle and poke his chest lightly.

Pogo gets inspired and starts to explain to us what each of our wrestling personas would be. I snuggle deeper into Mark's arms and try to keep up with Pogo's chatter. Mark chuckles and starts running one hand along my shins while the other rests on my hip. I look up at him with a questioning look on my face.

"I thought E and C and the Hardys were hyper when they got going, but hell, they've got nothin' on him," Mark says pointing in Pogo's direction and shaking his head in amazment.

"Pogo's like the Professor, smart enough to make us a TV out of coconuts, but can't build us a boat to get us off of the fucking island." Brian stage whispers to Mark.

"And the only reason he wants the TV is for porn." I finish with a roll of my eyes.

Mark starts laughing as Pogo yells 'hell yes' at the top of his lungs and starts explaining to us the beauty of porn. Ginger, obviously growing tired of Pogo's insane babbling turns to face Mark. "So...uh...what should we call you since Twiggy never introduced you to us?" he asks slightly fearful.

"Tell ya what, just call me Taker and we'll be cool."

"Taker?" Brian spits out in confusion.

"Yeah. I'm the Undertaker. You got a problem with that son?" Mark spits back with a cocked eyebrow.

"The Undertaker." Brian repeats, deadpan.

"Yeah. The Undertaker. The Phenom. The Dead Man. Big Evil. And soon to be All-American Bad Ass. When I was younger I used to take my opponents out of the ring in a body bag when I beat them. I liked to make statements." he answers with a smirk, puffing his chest out a bit.

"All-American Bad Ass? You're going back to the ring?" I ask looking up at him.

"Yeah, I"m getting itchy again. We're going to have the Brothers of Destruction with me an' Glenn. We're going to be in an angle with Steve and Trips but we're still trying to iron things out so I won't be going back into the ring for a few months yet." He answers, looking like a child on Christmas morning. I smile and shake my head, amused by his excitement.

"Hey!" Pogo exclaims making all of us jump a bit. "Maybe you guys could use Twiggy somehow. Our tour will be over, and it would get our music out to more people."

Mark looks at Pogo with mild shock. "Ya know, that ain't a bad idea."

"What did I tell you? Coconut TV. No boat." Brian mutters, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What do ya think baby? Think ya could handle the circus that is the WWF?" Mark asks with a pat to my behind.

I look at Brian, then up at Mark. "It can't be anything compared to the insanity of this band. Question is, could the WWF handle the insanity that is Twiggy Ramirez?" I ask, giving Mark my best Lolita smile. 


End file.
